Lost Love
by unbrokenhellmuse
Summary: Heero was in love before he became.... 'perfect soldier'. Anyways, she comes back and trys to kill Relena... it's got bad words.
1. The beginning of something lost

Oh yeah I DID not write this when completely sane and normal. Of course with me you never know. I guess I should do the little disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Natara, Kimmy, and Ricky. Those are MINE, so if you want to "borrow" them ask me. I probably won't mind, but it never hurts to ask. Oh and if you are responsible and review, don't kill me too badly. I'm sure the characters are not themselves, but that's what no sleep and lots of grape flavored lemonade can do to ya. So enjoy and review and um…… yeah thanks!

She stood there, looking out over the endless expanse of lifeless desert, wondering. She lost her only true love and she felt as if a part of her died with him. **_Heero._** She sighed, lifted her bag onto her shoulder and continued on her journey to find this Relena Peacecraft, the one who stole him from her. 

"What must I do to get him back? Why did he leave me? I feel so empty. Heero, you just had to become the perfect soldier, didn't you? No emotions. Would you show emotions if you saw your dear princess being killed by the one you loved most?" She threw her bag onto the ground. "DAMN YOU HEERO!" Dropping to her knees, she began to cry. "You were never heartless before, why now? WHY NOW?" 


	2. So we meet again

"HHHEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOO

"HHHEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOO!" Relena cried as she came running down the stairs. "Heero there is something you should see! This girl, she looks like the one in your picture!"

Heero stopped typing and looked up, "My picture? What picture Relena?" Relena looked down at the ground, "The one in your room on your desk." 

Heero jumped up and ran out of the room screaming, "WHERE IS THIS GIRL?"

She looked around, her grey eyes piercing the darkness, "Where am I? And who the fuck are you?" Duo jumped up, "I'm Duo Maxwell and you're at the apartment where I reside. Who are you?"

She looked at him, _he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before, it's the braid._ "I'm Natara, A guardian of sorts. Tell me, do I know you? Are you a member of some organization? Of OZ perhaps?"

Duo coughed loudly then smiled, "Me, part of OZ? Hell no! That's what I'm fighting." _OF COURSE! Duo Maxwell Gundam pilot of Deathscythe! Heero's friend. _ Natara looked at this **man**, she smiled, "Do you know Heero Yuy? The 'perfect soldier'?" Duo sat up shocked, "Yes, he's a friend, how do you know him? I mean your name sounds soooooooo familiar. But I can't quite place it."

"DUO MAXWELL! Step away from that girl!" Heero yelled from the door. "She's dangerous." Duo looked at Heero clearly confused, "Dangerous? How can a girl this beautiful be dangerous?" Natara looked at Duo and smirked, "You'd be surprised how dangerous I can be," she turned to Heero, "Heero, what are you doing here? And is that Relena? PRINCESS Relena Peacecraft?" Heero nodded. "HA! I knew it! You and her, oh Heero I thought you had no emotions. But I wonder would you show emotions if she was killed?" Heero stood still, not giving away anything. Duo looked from Natara to Heero and quietly asked, "Heero? Do you know this girl?" 

"Yes, Heero do you know this.... this...TRASH?" Relena asked from behind Heero. Heero whirled around facing Relena, "Do not EVER call Natara trash," Heero grinned, "She'll probably kill you for that. And yes, I do know Natara." Natara was shooting daggers at Relena, while Relena pranced up to her and looked her up and down, Relena gave a small sigh. "Heero! How do you know HER? Is she one of the girls you let go and didn't KILL? And why would she want to kill ME? I mean I AM the princess." 

Duo laughed, "Relena that would be why she wants to kill you, you ARE the princess and pretty damn annoying if you ask me." Natara chuckled, "Oh you've got it all wrong, I don't care if she's a princess. All I care about is if she's slept with Heero. Heero why don't you tell them who I am and how you know me."

Relena and Duo stared at Heero, who took a deep breath and began, "I knew her before I became a Gundam pilot. We were in love, we were gonna get married. But I left in the middle of the night," Heero swallowed, tears forming, "leaving her in our bed alone to wake up to a note and a rose. I had to leave. I couldn't deal with the fact that I was so weak. I had to get strong, I never thought she would come looking for me or anyone who knew me." Relena looked at Natara who was just staring at Heero, "Natara? You hurt MY Heero! Why did you hurt him?" Duo looked at Relena like she was crazy, "Uh....Relena, I really doubt Heero is yours. " 

"No Relena, I didn't hurt Heero. Heero hurt me. He left me to worry that he had been killed or tortured or who knows what else." Natara looked at Heero, "Why didn't you tell me? All your note said was that you loved me and we'd be together again someday. When is this someday, Heero? When you are no longer a soldier? Or perhaps after you have fallen in love again with this princess?" Heero couldn't say anything, he just stood there gaping, "F…fall in love with R…Relena? I will always be a soldier! And I DO NOT LOVE!" 

Just at that moment Wufei walked into the room, "Duo, where are you? You once again show that you have no idea what the word responsibility means." He stopped dead in his tracks; staring at Natara he gulped and blushed, "Who's that?" Duo bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "Her name's Natara, she's some sort of guardian, and she's Heero's GIRLFRIEND. Isn't that cool Wufei? Heero has a girly friend." Wufei turned and looked at Duo. "Duo, you never cease to amaze me, not only have you shown me you have no sense of responsibility but you have also shown me you do not have a brain." Natara chuckled quietly under her breath, "No brain, huh? And here I thought it showed some intelligence and a sense of responsibility to drag me in from the desert and bring me in here to patch me so that I'd be alllllllll better." Heero scoffed, "No, it just shows common sense and the fact that Duo will do anything for a pretty face." Wufei grinned, "Especially if the pretty face belongs to a girl. Anyway, I'm Wufei it's nice to meet you Natara. Will you be staying with us for long?" Heero looked at Wufei, "She will not be staying. She has to move on. Isn't that right Natara?" Natara couldn't help it, she had to see what Heero did in his spare time. "No, I don't have anywhere to be or anywhere to go for that matter. So I'll stay as long as you'll have me." Duo jumped up and grinned, "Good, as long as you want to stay you can. It'll be nice to have someone who doesn't whine Heeeeerrrrrooooooo every time she sees him." _My, this boy has hormones and a great grin. It's been such a long time since I've slept in a real bed. I wonder if Relena and Heero share a bed._ Natara shook her head. _No point in worrying over senseless things. _"So, where do I sleep? And where is the kitchen?" Natara flashed a smile and Heero found himself falling in love all over again. 


	3. Where will I stay?

Wufei walked into the kitchen to find Trowa and Quatre cooking something that smelled too much like mud. "Hey Trowa, guess what I just found out." Trowa looked up from the stuff he was stirring; "I give up Wufei. What did you find out?" Quatre chuckled; He treats everyone as if they are Duo. Wufei rolled his eyes and continued, "I found out that Heero has a girlfriend. AND she's some sort of guardian, and Duo saved her somehow."  
  
Quatre, who was tasting the 'soup', choked. Trowa eyed Wufei, "You mean to tell me that Heero actually has feelings for something other than war?" Wufei nodded.  
  
"Ok, you mean to tell me that this apartment thingie is where you and Heero live?" Duo smiled and nodded. Natara looked confused, "Then why are all these other people here?"  
  
"Well, they just can't stay away from me. I AM the most popular one of the group. Everyone just loves me." Natara laughed, "Sure, Duo." 


End file.
